In the inkjet recording device, since printing is performed by flying ink from an ink discharge port of a print head, it is possible to apply print onto a printing medium in a non-contact manner. However, in a case where a distance between the print head and the printing medium is short, there is a case where a surface of the print head is contaminated with ink bouncing back to a side of the print head when the ink collides with the printing medium. Since the bounced ink is charged, the bounced ink is attracted to a deflection electrode inside the print head, so that there is concern about the contamination of the electrode and a possibility that print quality is deteriorated. As the related art for addressing this, there is disclosed US 2010/0207976 A (Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration that an inkjet recording device includes an ink discharge port for discharging ink and a plurality of number of holes provided around the ink discharge port on an end surface of a cover of a print head, and discharges air from the holes by feeding the air from a root portion of the print head toward the plurality of number of holes.